Doctor's Visit
by alexischic
Summary: Ha Ni has something important to tell Seung Jo, but is unable to due to him constantly treating them as trivial and waving them off. When she leaves for an important appointment the next morning without telling him, he begins to worry. Is there a rift forming between them? Can they fix it up and reconcile? Seung Jo's POV. Rated M for steamy kissing scenes and thoughts. ONESHOT


**Hey lovelies, I have returned! *Trumpet Fanfare***

**Sorry for the wait, I know a few of you have been begging for some kind of sequel to Irrational Kiss. and/or more Playful Kiss stuff. Instead of a sequel, I will be putting up Playful Kiss one-shots as often as I can, so fear not. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I sighed in exasperation and fatigue as I sluggishly twisted the brass doorknob leading to the front door of my house.

Today had been a long, tiring day of work at the Hospital.

It would seem that every injured person in all of South Korea decided to come to the hospital for the past few days, and I had back-to-back appointments and shifts without even a small lunch break to compose myself.

My sharp ears detected two feminine voices chatting in hushed excitement as I silently slipped into the house and began the tedious process of removing my bulky winter coat.

Mother and Ha Ni.

I sighed once again as I began to mentally prepare myself for the surely scandalous plan that the two females were currently concocting.

After I hung up my coat in the closet, I cautiously and meaningfully began to make my way towards the direction of the two voices; the living room.

Positioning myself against the wooden, sturdy stair column, I glared suspiciously at the two huddled figures on the couch.

Mother was gripping Ha Ni's dainty hands and was staring into her eyes with fierce excitement and promise.

Darting my eyes to my wife, I scoffed when I saw that her large doe-eyes mirrored my Mother's own excitement.

The witch twins and their pesky shenanigans.

Baek Ha Ni swiveled her head in my direction and graced me with a bright smile before she began scurrying in my direction greet me.

But this is Ha Ni we're talking about, so I was not the least bit surprised when she tripped over the floor rug on her way to me, and fell flat on her face, with her thin arms outstretched towards me.

I found my arms automatically cradling her firm waist, picking her up from the hard ground and into the safety of my arms.

"Yah Ha Ni. Can you not even greet your husband without having an accident?" I taunted.

Once she regained her balance, she stuck her small pink tongue out at me in retaliation and wrapped her thin arms around me in a warm hug.

"Be nice Seung Jo." She childishly pouted.

"I missed you. You've been working a lot of hours at the hospital, so I haven't really seen you in a couple days."

Ha Ni placed a quick, soft kiss on my lips -confirming her earlier statement- that made me want to whisk her upstairs to our shared room and monopolize her.

I apparently missed her too.

My mother giggling in glee and holding her face in utter adoration broke my train of thought and made me glare at her. Was there any privacy in this house?

"What are you two planning?"

"Whatever do you mean my dear son?" she questioned innocently and suddenly found the bottom hem of her dress extremely intriguing.

Ha! Like I would fall for that bullshit. I've gone through enough tortuous schemes and plots to know when she was up to no good.

"Don't play so innocent mother." I began in an accusing tone. "You ARE the conniving Hwang Geum Hee after all. You're ALWAYS planning something."

"Seung Jo!" she pouted in mock-hurt as she came up to me, and swatted my shoulder. "How could you think of your dear mother that way?"

Instead of pursing the issue, I gave her a blank stare and instead chose to make my way sluggishly up the stairs into our shared room, all the while dragging my confused wife behind me.

I was too tired today to put up with my mother's scheming and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Or kiss my wife.

I quickly shut the door behind us as we entered the dimly lit room and lightly pushed her onto our plush bed. No matter what I did, I could never be too tired to enjoy my wife like this; she was too addicting and drew me in without even trying.

I needed to lose myself in the feeling of my wife's sweet lips. I needed to assure myself that she was really there, and that she was all mine.

It was completely irrational, but then again every feeling that came with Baek Ha Ni was irrational and confusing.

But it always came with excitement.

"Y-yah Seung Jo!" She stuttered as I climbed over her and pushed her dark silky mid-length hair away from her neck. "W-what are you doing?!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my silly wife. After a little more than one year of marriage, you'd think she'd get used to this.

Before she could half-heartedly protest more, I gently placed a soft kiss on her warm and inviting neck, causing her to most likely lose her train of thought and wrap her arms around my neck, lightly sighing.

I left a trail of warm gentle kisses leading from her neck, up her soft jawline, to her smooth and currently flushed face before placing a final scorching kiss on her slightly parted lips.

This was one thing I would never get used to. Her lips were always warm and soft. Always inviting. Always teasing.

It was a good thing that I was quite adept at controlling myself and my emotions. Or else there would be a lot of "Seung Jo/ Ha Ni alone time" going on in this household.

Speaking of self-control, I rolled myself off of her small curvy form and scorching rosy lips, onto the opposite side of the bed, facing myself in her direction.

"So. You did miss me."

She had gotten the message. My notoriety for silent and unspoken affection was well known to those I acquainted myself with, especially my wife.

I grunted in response and automatically pulled her into my still clothed chest, ready to rest for the night.

"Seung Jo. I know you're tired but at least put on your pajamas!" she chided as she struggled to separate herself from me.

My brow furrowed in slight annoyance, but I felt a slight twinge of hurt in my chest.

She complained about not being able to see me earlier, but then turns around and hesitates to cuddle with me? She should make up her damn mind.

Tightening my arms around her to keep her ensnared with me, I let out in a clearly annoyed tone "I'm tired Ha Ni. Just go to sleep."

"But we haven't even had dinner yet!" she complained as she snuggled herself into me, and clung to the front on my shirt.

Did she know how contradicting she was at times?

"Yah Ha Ni," I let out harshly. "I'm really tired from work. So if you're going to complain, then you might as well leave."

I instantly regretted it as I saw a look of pain shoot across her dimly lit face before she turned away from me in an attempt to hide her expression. But I didn't want her to leave me. Not right now anyways.

I had just got home, and I had missed her these past few days. I attempted to ignore the prominent frown that she now sported as I recalled these past few lonely days.

I was unsuccessful.

"You know tomorrow, I…."

"What?" I asked disinterestedly. This would probably be something one of her little friends invited her to, and I really could care less about that.

Mingling with the feeble minded greatly irritated me and I learned my lesson the last time she dragged me to one of those events. She knew that I had little time for such trivial matters, and knew better than to constantly irritate me with such matters.

"Ah, never mind…."

I glanced at her once again, glad that I had got out of attending whatever it was with her, and was relieved to find that she was no longer upset and turned away from me.

Though she seemed almost deflated. Did I do something wrong again?

Ha Ni perked up almost immediately, albeit it seemed a bit forced, and I wondered what was going through her mind this time.

"Do you want to know what Mother and I were talking about earlier?" she cut me off before I could even ask.

"No."

"We were talking about taking another vacation to the beach." She whispered animatedly. "But this time, we want to rent hotel rooms and go to a different beach. It'll be really fun."

"We have to work." We worked in the medical field for god's sake. We never get time off.

She needed to think these things through before she began making plans and getting Mother all excited.

Typical Ha Ni.

"I've already talked to the Hospital. They said that it would be okay to go on vacation next week. Things should have died down by then."

Did I really want to go to the beach? There would be sand in unwanted places, and not to mention that the water would be freezing. It was winter after all.

"Pleeeease?" she begged shamelessly, tightening her hold on my shirt as if it would convince me.

The only upsides I could see would be hanging with my family -which could turn into a downside in the blink of an eye- and seeing Ha Ni in that new bikini mother convinced her to buy last month…

"I'll think about it. Now go to bed. I'm tired."

I could almost see her smile in satisfaction. She knew she had won.

"Love you Seung Jo. Good night."

She bid me a final goodnight by placing a lingering kiss between my collar-bone and neck, making my heart beat loudly, and tempting me to wake myself up and have some "Seung Jo/Ha Ni alone time".

Maybe tomorrow. The plush bed and Ha Ni's soothing warmth was drifting me off into sleep…

My last thought was the feeling of forgetting something important before I succumbed to peacefulness of sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up right on time, which was rare for me, and before Seung Jo.

Shaking off the last remnants of sleep off by silently stretching, I slithered out of bed, and quickly checked over my shoulder to make sure that Seung Jo was still sleeping.

Point 1 for Ha Ni.

Quickly and quietly as possible, I gathered my clothes for the day and morning essentials and tip-toed towards the door and out into the dark hall.

It was very important that I woke no one.

Especially Seung Jo.

After finishing my daily morning routine, I prayed silently that the Stair Gods would be kind to me and allow me a quiet and accident-free passage down the stairs.

The Stair Gods must not like me very much.

For some reason, every other stair that I stepped on decided to creak it's protest on being stepped on.

**CREAK**

**CREEEEAK**

**CREAK**

…**.CREEEEEAAAAK**

I winced as the last step decided to creak especially loud.

Can't I go one day without bad luck?

Today I had my appointment, and today of all days the house seemed hell bent on letting the others know of my morning escape mission.

Well screw you too house.

Shuffling through my purse, I searched for phone to use as a source of light.

Coupons…Keys…gum…pepper-spray... A-HA!

Flipping my phone open, I shuffled silently towards the door until my small source of light shone upon the bewildered face of Mr. Baek.

"AHHH-" I quickly clamped his mouth shut with my right hand effectively cutting off his scream of terror.

"Father," I whispered as I distractingly patted his head, attempting to calm him down whilst I glanced around, checking to see if anyone had heard the scream.

Mother was a light sleeper. That means I needed to leave. NOW.

"It's just me. Your beloved Daughter-In-Law. " I removed my hand from Mr. Baek's mouth, assured that he wouldn't scream again.

"Ha Ni! What are you-"

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back by dinner. Tell Mom not to worry. Good bye!"

I lunged towards the brass door knob, wrenched it open, and silently made my escape into the dark outside and sprinted towards the nearest road.

All that training for the Tennis Match actually paid off.

I quickly hailed a cab, told the driver my destination, and reveled in the sweet success of my escape.

I bit down lightly on my bottom lip, worrying about Seung Jo. What would he think when he woke up only to find the bed empty? What would he eat for breakfast? Would he worry about me? Would he wear his burgundy winter coat, or the plum-purple one today?

He looked better in the burgundy one….

"Mrs.," the cab driver called, breaking my train of thought. "We have reached the destination. 'Seoul General Medical Clinic' right?"

"Y-yes. Thank you."

Paying the cab driver his fare, I stepped out into the biting winter air and in front of the humble local clinic. This was it.

I felt my gloved hands clench the thin strap of my small purse as I entered the toasty Clinic and prepared myself to face this.

What if something went wrong?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first thing that felt "off" when I first awoke was the disgruntling lack of warmth in my arms.

Did Ha Ni step out to use the bathroom?

Assuming that she did, I patiently waited for her to return so I could resume my much needed rest.

When she didn't return to my side after a few minutes, I guessed that she was taking a shower, and heaved myself out of bed to begin my day.

About halfway through pulling my gray striped sweater over my head, the feeling of unease increased two-fold as my mother's cry reached my ears and caused me to freeze in slight worry.

"What?! Ha Ni snuck out of the house this morning? Where did she go?!"

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure she's fine my dear." Was my father's muffled reply.

'It's most likely nothing serious' I tried to assure myself as I finished dressing before making my way downstairs for breakfast.

Ha Ni probably just left early to pay her friends a visit since today was her day off.

Maybe she went grocery shopping to surprise mother?

But would she really sneak out for such a small insignificant task?

An uncomfortable cold, prickling feeling crept over my skin as my mind sifted through all the probable worst-case-scenarios.

I highly doubted that Ha Ni would leave me; she was "head over heels" for me as she liked to put it, and all of her belongings were still present.

It's possible that she just wanted to go out for a little, and left early to avoid my nosy mother and her pestering.

"Seung Jo, why don't let go of the poor railing and come have some breakfast?" My father suggested as he eyed my hand gripping the stair railing, my knuckles white and tense with worry.

I hadn't realized that I had lingered stupidly in the middle of the stairs as I assessed the possible reasons for Ha Ni's morning getaway until he pointed it out.

Flexing my hand to rid it of its stiffness and slipping back on my cold, detached mask, I sat down to attempt to enjoy my breakfast.

"I hope my poor Ha Ni is alright. She probably didn't eat. What if she faints from exhaustion?! What if she gets hungry?! What if-"

"Mother" I snapped in a sharp tone as I heard her distraught worrying over Ha Ni's disappearance.

"Ha Ni is fine, she probably just went to visit her stupid little friends. Stop annoying everyone with your incessant muttering."

I ignored her as she dropped her jaw in disbelief at my rude complaint and instead returned my focus to my breakfast so I could finish and head out to work.

I only had an insubstantial amount of paperwork to fill in, but at the moment the only thing I wanted to do was bury myself in my work.

All this unnecessary worry over my wife was making me irritable, and I didn't feel like snapping at anyone else and then feeling slightly guilty about it later.

Putting my dishes along with my barely touched food in the sink, I got my keys off of the little key hook and retrieved one of my winter jackets from the closet.

"What a rude arrogant son I have" My mother scoffed incredulously at my back.

"How can he sit and eat so calmly when his wife is missing? How cold. "

This was going to be a long day.

Especially since my little nurse seems to be MIA at the moment. Pulling my car out of the driveway, my mind raced ahead of me without my consent, and began to worry.

Who was going to annoy me in an attempt to cheer me up?

Who was going to drag me to some little café for lunch and make me laugh when she got whipped cream on her nose from her Hot Chocolate?

Who was going to kiss me good luck before a major operation?

Arriving at the hospital in record time, I exited my vehicle and composed myself.

I pushed away the nagging feeling that some important detail slipped my mind as I walked through the automatic doors of the hospital E.R.

I was immediately greeted by the familiar crisp air conditioning pungent with the tangy scent of medication and the acidic smell of medical alcohol as I pushed my way through a group of gossiping nurses and towards my office.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I flipped distractedly through the pages of the magazine in an attempt to calm my nerves while I sat in the waiting room of the clinic.

Putting down my magazine and choosing instead to watch the smaller children play, I smiled warmly as I spotted two children playing together with some toys provided by the clinic.

I wonder if Seung Jo would mind having children in the future?

We are too young at the moment in my opinion to start popping out children, even though Mother made it her job to constantly remind us to hurry up and give her Grandchildren.

Seung Jo certainly enjoys the act of making children…

I felt my face heat up at the thought and I was certain that I was blushing right now.

Seung Jo confused me at times. He acts like a cold jerk at times but as soon as we're in a room alone, he becomes all cuddly and affectionate.

I felt my face grow warmer as I thought about how gentle he could be when we were engaging in _certain activities._

Every touch was a gentle caress, and every kiss was sweet and passionate when we were together.

Just the thought of his warm lips placing soft nips and scorching kisses on my neck and collarbone with my name leaving his lips in a sigh made a flash of heat go through me…

I squeaked in embarrassment at my bad thoughts and tried to hide my surely crimson face behind the magazine.

I tried to focus on what the magazine was telling me to ward off images of a certain husband, but as soon as I read the article title I felt my eyes widen and almost pop out of my head.

"_**10 Things That Will Drive Him Insane In Bed"**_

I quickly peered over the top of the magazine and glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

It would be utterly embarrassing if anyone caught me reading this.

The coast was clear.

I felt the tint of my blush grow deeper with every descriptive paragraph of the article I read, and wondered who would ever think of these things?

I wonder if Seung Jo would enjoy them….

"Mrs. Baek, the doctor will see you now."

Who knew that light hair tugging could be pleasurable for guys? You would think that it would hurt them….

"Um, Mrs. Baek?"

I let out a small "eep!" and slapped the magazine shut when the Clinic Secretary's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh, y-yes?"

I hope that my voice didn't sound as suspiciously nervous to her as it did to me.

"Dr. Jang will see you now. She will be in the last room, on the left." She repeated herself with learned patience.

"Y-yes, thank you."

Making my quick escape before she suspected me of anything, I hurried through the double doors and darted into my assigned room.

The faster this was over, the faster I could get back to Seung Jo.

"Please, come have a seat Mrs. Baek." A small aged woman with her grey hair in a tidy bun beckoned to me.

"Now, about your test results…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now this was really irritating.

Not only did I finish my paperwork too quickly to occupy my mind, but all the employees from my floor whispering rather conspicuously whenever I walked into a damn room was getting on my last nerves.

Finally deciding to see what all the fuss was about, I spotted my colleague Jin-Sang and asked him what everyone was whispering about.

"I'm not too sure myself, but I think it's something concerning Nurse Baek."

I felt my chest tighten uncomfortably as I thought of Ha Ni's sudden absence this morning and gave him a questioning glance hoping for more information.

It would be pointless to create assumptions and needlessly worry based off of such little information.

"Unfortunately, that's all I know Seung Jo-Si. You should try asking one of the ladies at the front desk. They work closely with Nurse Baek-Si." He suggested and clapped my shoulder reassuringly before departing to his meeting.

It actually wasn't a bad idea, and I blamed the fact that I was highly irritated that I hadn't thought of it myself.

Whilst heading towards the front desk, I began to ponder and piece together my wife's recent mysterious behavior.

She randomly disappears without a word and informs no one on the details? She usually tells me when she has something to do so the family and I don't worry.

Not that I worry.

"Nurse Park." I barked at the young lady typing away on the computer effectively getting her immediate attention and causing her to knock a clipboard to the floor.

"Is Nurse Baek in today?"

The young nurse tilted her head quizzically at me probably trying to understand why I wouldn't know about the whereabouts and schedule of my spouse.

"U-um no Dr. Baek, I believe she had an important doctor's appointment this morning, so she took the day off."

"I think she went to Seoul General Medical Clinic. I bet it was for something scandalous, I'd watch out if I were you Dr. Baek." She continued animatedly as if accusing his wife of doing disgraceful things was exciting and thrilling.

I narrowed my eyes at her thoughtfully, quickly piecing today's events together before pinning her with a withering glare.

"So you're the one who started all of this childish whispering and gossiping. Did it make you feel important to talk about my wife behind her back?"

I felt my glare harden when she flushed bright red with deep embarrassment and guilt whilst attempting to justify her actions.

"N-no Doctor Baek, I-I meant no harm! You see I was just-"

"Does dirtying my wife's name make you feel that you are above her?" I continued on with a tone so cold, hard and piercing that Nurse Park cringed and looked as if she was attempting to merge with her chair.

"The next time that I hear you've said one harmful thing about my wife, or that you've butted into her business, or if you even look at her wrong, I will find you and we'll have our own little friendly heart-to-heart chat. I promise that it'll give you _tons_ to gossip about."

Without even sparing her another glance, I headed to my office in preparation to leave work for the day.

I needed to go find the love of my life and feel her warmth in my arms once again.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Before he realized it, the car was parked in front of Seoul General Medical Clinic and Seung Jo felt his heart racing with anticipation for his reunion with his little simpleton.

Slowly getting out of the car, Seung Jo approached the entrance of the clinic and was immediately pelted with worried thoughts.

Why was Ha Ni at a clinic anyway? She was a nurse married to an excellent doctor for god's sake, why didn't him come to me first?

Before he could further question his wife's motives, a small warm form collided with his firm chest and he instinctively reached out to steady the person.

He only knew of one person who was oblivious enough to walk into people because she had the attention span of a teaspoon.

The painfully familiar smell of strawberry shampoo, fresh linen, and a hint of a warm summer breeze assaulted his senses and Seung Jo felt his eyes widen the slightest bit in apprehension.

Slowing peering down to make sure he wasn't imagining this, he came face to face with Ha Ni and was once more overcome by the comforting scent of his wife.

The scent of home.

Baek Ha Ni glanced up at him through her soft eyelashes and flashed him a delighted smile.

"Seung Jo! You're here!" She exclaimed stupidly, clasping her hands together in front of her in obvious delight.

When it dawned on her that he knew all about her little doctors visit and that he was now silent fuming, she gasped and her tone changed completely to one of disbelief and panic.

"Omo! Seung Jo! You're here! But how did you-"

Avoiding his vexed glare, Ha Ni's eyes darted from side to side looking for possible escape routes.

She really did have thick skin if she thought that he would let her get away with this.

Grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car, Seung Jo practically shoved her towards the passenger seat and after getting in, slammed his door hard and started to drive back home.

"So. Why did you go to a clinic rather than come to me?" he ground out, barely keeping the irritation out of his voice and causing to her jump slightly in her seat out of surprise.

"A-ah that. You see… Well I… It's a funny story actually..." Ha Ni looked at me out if the corner of her eyes only to realize that he wasn't going to buy any bullshit today.

So much for escaping.

"Seung Jo… I didn't want you to worry too much about it. It was nothing really, and I didn't want to bother you with it since you seemed tired from work and you weren't in a really good mood."

Guilt stabbed at him from the fact that his own wife refrained from telling him things because of his bad attitude and because she thought he would just wave it off.

'Ha Ni should always feel that she can tell me anything she wants' he thought dismally. 'She's my wife, I care about her and I need to know these types of things.'

So why didn't he tell her that?

Instead of saying what he should have, he snapped "If it was 'nothing really', why did you hide it from me?" at her.

"Because!" she exclaimed, her eyes misting up and her dainty hands gripping her jacket trying to prevent the tears from falling. "Whenever I try to tell you things like that Seung Jo, you snap at me and tell me that whatever I have to say is probably not important."

Seung Jo tried to swallow down the large lump of guilt in his throat as his anger immediately dissipated at her words.

'She was completely right. I had always acted like Ha Ni's worries and problems were of no importance, no wonder she didn't tell me about going to the clinic.'

"Actually, I tried telling you last night." She continued reluctantly.

"But like I thought, you didn't want to know. You didn't care, like usual."

As the car paused at a red light, he slowly turned to her and felt his heart sink. She was sitting there, clutching the front of her winter coat with one hand and wiping away a few tears that escaped with the other, completely miserable.

'Why am I always like this?' He mentally berated himself.

It was a husband's job to make his wife happy and make her smile. Not to cause her unhappiness and make her cry.

Who knew that the smartest person in the world would double as the worst husband in the world?

"Ha Ni," he began softly "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

Keeping his eyes straight at the road ahead, Seung Jo ignored her look of surprise so that he would be able to say something without putting his foot in his mouth or chickening out.

It was painful to admit, but if there was one thing that Seung Jo failed at, it was expressing his feelings.

And at this moment, his wife needed to hear this. She needed to know that he cared.

"Ha Ni, even if I act like I don't, I always care." He began almost shyly.

"I married you because I love and care about you, no matter how ditzy and annoyingly daft you may seem." At this Ha Ni sported a teary little pout and Seung Jo felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a small smirk.

"As your husband you should _never_ feel like you cannot share something with me. As your husband, you should know that however cold I may seem, you are the only person warm enough to melt my heart. As your husband you should know that I will never worry, care about, or cherish any other woman like I would to you."

Feeling that he needed to show her how he felt not only with his words but with his soul, Seung Jo parked the car in front of the house gates and turned himself towards his beautiful wife and locked eyes with her.

"Baek Ha Ni. I know I don't say it as often as I should, but here it is. I love you."

Ha Ni's eyes widened the slightest bit and she let out a barely audible gasp at her husband's words. She knew that he loved her, but he was never this open.

'He must have been really worried.' She noted.

Seung Jo looked more vulnerable and open than he ever had before, she could feel her heart miss a beat at the intense love that burned in his eyes.

Love for _her_.

Feeling an immense hot wave of love and desire wash over her, Ha Ni quickly unbuckled her seat belt, yanked herself free from its confines and pulled his lips to hers.

She always voiced her love for him, but she wanted him to feel it. He needed to feel the amount of warmth, desire and utter devotion she held for him.

Taking charge of the kiss, Ha Ni wove her fingers through his dark brown silky locks and eagerly slid her tongue into his warm, sweet mouth after he parted his lips for her. As always, her heart leaped and soared at the feeling of being with her husband this way and tasting his sweetness.

"I love you. I love...you. I. Love. You." She sighed into the kiss anytime allowed their lips to momentarily part.

Seung Jo groaned lightly into the kiss when he felt his wife's nails lightly run down from his scalp, to his neck and stopped at his collarbone. The young couple moaned softly in unison as their tongues passionately danced together in a battle for dominance in the now heated space of their car.

Taking advantage of her husband's current distraction with her nails pleasurably digging into his skin, Ha Ni's soft mouth replaced her fingers and she lightly sucked on the now lightly reddened skin of his collarbone. He shivered in pleasure at the feel of her warm breath on his exposed skin and pulled her closer to him, needing some sort of body-to-body contact.

'He always leaves love-marks and gives me love-bites. Now it's his turn.' She thought.

Eyes now clouded with desire, Seung Jo's breath hitched when his wife nipped the area above his pulse and sucked hard over it, leaving a red mark.

"Ha Ni…" he breathed when she left his neck and instead directed her focus into nibbling his jaw.

"Why did you go to the clinic anyway?"

Ha Ni blinked in surprise when Seung Jo pulled her away from himself by her shoulders, and waited for them both the catch their breaths before answering.

"I went to go get a check-up, my dad reminded me to get a check-up to make sure I don't have breast cancer like my mother did. He said he wanted us to have a long, happy marriage."

Seung Jo felt his veins turn to ice in panic until his -thankfully healthy- wife assured him that everything was okay. Although it was a great sadness that the mother in-law he never met was not as lucky, he couldn't help but feel relieved that the little moon that orbited around him so faithfully, the woman that was his entire world, was devoid of any illness.

"Don't leave me in the dark worrying like that again." He said as he playfully glared at her, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Arrasso Mrs. Baek?"

Ha Ni nodded in acknowledgement, still dazed from their little heated make-out session.

"Now…"

'Uh-Oh.' Ha Ni thought. 'I know that look in his eyes. It's the look of the insatiable monster that secretly lives inside my handsome husband.' Not that she minded, the only problem she had was when said monster never left her with enough energy or time to eat, sleep or shower.

"How about we move this into the house and upstairs where I can-"

"HA NI!" A relieved feminine voice yelled shrilly, interrupting Seung Jo.

'Why?!' Seung Jo complained irritably to himself.

'Why of all times?'

"So much for that." Ha Ni snickered behind her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll just get you later." Her husband replied nonchalantly, once again slipping on the mask of collected coolness that he had acquired over the years.

Feeling her face heat up, Baek Ha Ni did her best to drown out any inappropriate thoughts as she exited the –still warm- atmosphere of the car into the biting winter air, arms already open as her mother in-law literally threw herself in them.

"Ha Ni, oh my poor Ha Ni!" The older woman sniffled daintily.

"I've been so worried, are you hungry? Thirsty? Let's get inside before you catch a cold!"

Seung Jo let out a weary, exasperated sigh when he realized that this would be a _very _long night. All the time that would be spent appeasing his mother could have been used for more interesting things…

Breaking him out of his gloom, he heard the two women whispering rather conspicuously and shooting little hopeful looks at him as they crossed into the threshold of the house.

"What now?" Seung Jo inquired, obvious irritation laced in his tone as he opened the door and held it out for them.

"W-well…" His mother began.

"Y-you see…" Ha Ni stuttered.

Remembering that he was supposed to listen to whatever Ha Ni said, no matter the importance, Seung Jo waited for her to continue. He refused to make such a stupid mistake again and risk any part of their relationship; he had learned his lesson.

"Umuni wanted to confirm whether or not you were going to the beach with us."

Before he could respond, Ha Ni interrupted him with a childishly pleading voice.

"Please please pleeease Seung Jo. Pleeeeeaaase? I really want to go see the ocean, it'd be a nice little mini vacation and we could see the seagulls, and play in the sand…" she continued, painting a picture with words as she tried to convince him.

"Fine."

"Please Seung Jo, don't be like that, it'd be- wait what?" Baek Ha Ni turned towards him, surprise taking over her features for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

"But," he added clearly wanting to take advantage of this situation, "I have two conditions." This would be the perfect opportunity to get back at both her, and his mother while working on being a husband at the same time.

Gently pulling her away from any prying ears and nosy mothers into the living room, Seung Jo smirked inwardly at his own personal schemes. His mother wasn't the only one with plans.

"One, you have to notify me about anything important like a check-up or doctor's visits, even if it's something as small as you ate bad shell-fish. I promise to listen, though I can't guarantee I'll always be patient about it."

Baek Ha Ni flushed in embarrassment, recalling the time she tried to make some crab dish for her lunch, but failed to cook the crabmeat properly.

"Two," he leaned in towards her, his warm cheek brushing hers and his lips at her ear in a husky whisper, "we get to continue what we started in the car later".

Seung Jo watched in amusement the emotions that played across his wife's rose tinted face at his ultimatum. Confusion. Realization. Embarrassment. Excitement. Poorly masked desire.

Oh, how he loved his bashful little simpleton.

After quickly composing herself and giving him a small flushed nod in answer, Mrs. Baek guided Mr. Baek back to the kitchen and began attempt to distract herself by immersing herself into conversation with her mother in-law.

The young couple continued the rest of the evening with lightened moods, warm conversation, and peace reigning over their loving bond; all thoughts of doctor's visits and check-ups behind them.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet my lovelies.**

**I am most likely going to write a little side fic for the beach-event that the two "witch twins" planned, tell me if you would like that, though keep in mind it would be a separate story or one-shot from this one. :)**

**Though I will say that if it is requested enough, I shall put a lemon up as little epilogue for this one. I'm not at all opposed to that idea, I think this category needs more sexy-sexy stuff anyway. ;) **

**Vote for it on my Profile page.**

**Reviews inspire me to write more for you cuties, they are much appreciated. =^-^=**


End file.
